


Sunrise to Sunset

by sammthebitch



Series: Make You Mine [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #protectmariclub, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Lukanette, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Luka Couffaine, she needs to get over major feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: Getting over feelings and moving on can't be that hard...right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Make You Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Sunrise to Sunset

_ “i choose you. _

_ and i’ll choose you, over and over and over. _

_ without a doubt, _

_ without a pause, _

_ in a heartbeat. _

_ i’ll keep choosing you.” _

Sometimes you need to think over and over and over in your head if you're doing the right thing or not. Sometimes you need someone to push you forward, give you a good dip into the Seine for you to realise that maybe what you're doing is a mistake. And that you'll never be able to come back from it, no matter how many Second Chances you pull; the Miraculous Ladybugs that float around at the end of an akuma attack won't fix everything. Not the emotional damage, not the mind-controlling damage. Sometimes you need to hole yourself up in your room and "think about what you've done" as if your feelings are what's getting you in trouble. And maybe they are.

Luka Couffaine has had too many dips into the Seine to come to this sort of realization. That maybe he should get over her. No matter how many times she plagues his thoughts in the middle of the night. No matter how many times he keeps himself awake by trying to sing to her color. And you know what the worst part is? She doesn't even know she's doing this to him. She's all the way on her balcony, looking out over the city that she saves at least once a week, and her thoughts aren't on him. No, they're on a certain Sunshine boy who doesn't even know the depth of what she feels for him. Adrien Agreste is gonna be Luka's death and surprisingly, Luka's okay with it. Hey, as long as Marinette's happy, right? All he's ever wanted is for her to be happy, and no matter how much he wants it to be with him, he knows that she won't ever pass the ever so dangerous line into relationship territory with Luka, but she'll do it in a heartbeat for Adrien. 

Luka isn't even upset that Marinette doesn't reciprocate his feelings. He's just upset that Adrien doesn't see what Marinette feels for him. And Luka's more upset that Marinette refuses to even take care of herself and acknowledge that she needs support and love and everything she gives to all of Paris. She needs emotional and mental support, something her parents and Alya won't be able to give to her with their jobs and priorities. But Luka can. Luka wants to, yet Marinette refuses to even think about it. She refuses to accept help for herself, and in the process she's forgetting that she's also part of Paris, and therefore she should be allowed to want and need saving. Why can't she see that? 

At any rate, it seems like Luka Couffaine isn't getting over Marinette Dupain-Cheng at all. No, he's going to continue to do what he's done for months: silently support her from afar. Get close when she wants him. Hide away his feelings because no matter how much it hurts him, they're not going to be acknowledged and so why should he even bother? It's better to be a friend anyway, because then he can do more things to help her. A slight touch on the inside of her wrist. An almost invisible flick of her ribbons. Running his hands through her hair. Sure, they might seem intimate, but their whole history is intimacy through friendship. And no matter what, Luka prioritizes her friendship over all else.

* * *

_"it's okay to love someone who doesn't love you back,_

_as long as they're worth loving."_

But was he really? Was he really worth loving? Was he worth all the time and effort she spent into making his birthday presents? Was he worth her remembering his schedule to meet up during breaks that were nonexistent at this point? Was he worth it? Was he worth her pining, her love, her soul? 

She tries to remember the last time she's ever loved someone with as much as she loves Adrien Agreste, but she can't. Because there was no one else she believed was right for her. What was it even, that made Adrien Agreste seem like the perfect soulmate? Yes, his face was all over Paris and yes he was in her class and yes she spent months -- no no, _years_ \-- pining over him, but was he really the perfect guy for her? What even brought this on? She didn't remember. She couldn't remember. And no matter what she does to try and convince the girls that she's over Adrien, she's completely and utterly over him, they don't believe her because how can they? She still has every magazine clipping of his, every perfume ad, every single thing that all of Paris has already seen. She still has his schedule mapped out on the year-long calendar she pulls down from her ceiling. She still has the twenty years worth of birthday presents for him. So how can the girls believe her when she says she's over him? They can't, because the evidence piles up against her. Just like everything else in her life.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had her head in the clouds for far too long, and when she suddenly comes to the realisation that she should probably try and start getting over the only person she's ever loved, she breaks down. Because why wouldn't she? The only person she's ever loved more than the platonic friendship and the mother-father-daughter relationship is Adrien Agreste, and if he can't reciprocate her feelings then why should she even bother? Why should she pine after him and wait for him to realise that maybe Marinette is the one for him when she can't even summon a whole sentence around him without stammering? Yes, she's seen the look in his eyes when she's stammering and her face is beet-root red. The look that makes him think she doesn't like him all because of that whole Gum Incident from the first day of school. She's seen the dejection he's come to face whenever he's around her, because no matter how much the model smile fools everyone else, it doesn't fool her. She knows him better than that. 

She can't help thinking that maybe she should let him go with someone else. Get Andre's ice cream with someone else. Maybe Chloe, no matter how much she hates the idea. Maybe Lila, she shudders just thinking of the two of them together, or maybe even Wayem, if he liked boys. She can't help but think that maybe she's better off being alone than pining over someone that will never feel the same way. But whenever she starts thinking past that, she breaks down because she's spent her whole adolescence pining over Adrien Agreste and, _god_ , she can't just stop in one day. Or a week. Or even a month. No, those feelings will stay with her forever, because she's spent so long feeling them that they're a part of her now. Wherever she goes, her version of Adrien comes with.

Her thoughts are interrupted with that ding from her phone and as she scrambles to get it, she sees that it's Luka who's texted her:

_do you maybe want to come over_

_i can paint your nails if you want_

_or we can just sit here and just_

_**be** _

Her eyes stick to the last word he's sent, and she doesn't even notice that the three bubbles are coming up again, or that Tikki is nuzzling against her neck to try and get her to respond back. No, Marinette's eyes are stuck on the word "be" and she realises that maybe that's what she wants. She wants to just **be** with someone who can let her just be herself or break down or whatever. She wants to be with someone who can acknowledge her feelings and talk to her, tell her what they're feeling, and make sure that she's alright. She wants to be with someone who'll understand whatever excuse she gives, because they know that she'll be back with them in no time.

Maybe Marinette's thinking of Luka. And before her brain goes into another spiral of thoughts now directed towards the midnight blue boy she's seen around at so many Kitty Section practices, she responds with a polite _no thanks, i just need sleep,_ and she turns off her phone, plugs it in, and slides into her blanket. Cuddling into the darkness. Because maybe she wasn't looking for sunlight after all. Maybe she wants some of that midnight that brings her peace and love. And maybe Luka's giving it to her. 


End file.
